User talk:Brickmack/Archive 10
---- IRC IRC Wiki -[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| ) 12:45, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Possible bad edits Hello, I would like to let you know that I found that anonymous user 203.16.180.162 may have been making silly and bad edits on the rank 2 walkthrough. Such as eating lego pieces and the ugly giant. If I am wrong about this please inform me. I gave a block 1 to the user and told him I found possible evidence. (I first noticed the edits on the recent edits list on the left) I told the user to leave a message on my talk page if I am wrong. 11:30, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :Yea, thanks. These edits by the IP account are bad Thank you for your assistance :) 11:40, March 5, 2010 (UTC) MrOwl Don't forget to build those mountain lions ofr me. MrOwl/Richhtofen on IRC, golemthebest on MLN 02:32, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi Ritchofen! I hope you get to rank 9 so we can beat it together. Your sig Hi MM11, Your sig code has open span tags, also why is it protected. 04:09, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :Fixed the span tags, and I don't remember when or why it was protected A letter to MLNO Please check out Project:A letter to MLNO. This is a very important change that Ajraddatz is suggesting, and everybody needs a say in it. 00:51, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Python To set the enviroment variables. *Right click computer and do properties. *Click Advanced system settings on the left panel *On the advanced tab click Environment Variables... *In the System variables group find Path and Click Edit... *At the end of the second box add a ; followed by the path to the folder where you installed python I also add the .py extension to the pathext variable to make them easyer to execute from a command window. .py files should be associated with python.exe in the folder where you installed python. Hope this helps. 02:35, April 15, 2010 (UTC) I'd suggest you add these lines to your bots quit command: irc.close() #Close the socket break #Exit the while loop 07:38, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Hello Mack Hey Mack, heard the news? 15:56, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :No? 16:08, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Well, I'm going to go to MLN Team for just the sake of it and I got a new sig created by Teddy_R1 and FreddyderHamster. 16:11, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :Cool I guess. 17:40, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Race/stunt car modules Hi Mack! Do you need to start with a rank 1 module or can you bypass this and have a rank 3 module right away. I've read the pages 3 times and i'm still unclear about how you upgrade from a rank 1 to a rank 2 or 3. Thanks for your help.Mafmaf73 (talk) 14:19, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :I think rank 2 and 3 race track modules are given to the owner of stunt track modules when they win, but I'm not certain. Try asking on the talk page of one of the modules. But I do know you cannot bypass any of the modules. 19:13, April 20, 2010 (UTC) MediaWIki:move Just to make this wiki cooler (if I were you) would change the MediaWiki:Move to something like: actuate, advance, blow, budge, bustle, carry, change, climb, crawl, cross, depart, dislocate, disturb, drift, drive, exit, flow, fly, get away, get going, get off, glide, go, go away, head for, hurry, impel, jump, leap, leave, locomote, march, migrate, off-load, position, proceed, progress, propel, pull out, push, quit, relocate, remove, roll, run, scram, shift, ship, shove, skip out, split, stir, switch, take off, transfer, transport, transpose, travel, traverse, walk, withdraw And then block it from users to edit-- 04:48, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :That can't be done without a vote, and I think alot of these would not be voted for. And I think mediawiki things are uneditable to any users other than admins by default. 10:43, April 21, 2010 (UTC) how do you change the icon of the action? 21:57, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :BTW User:Toa Gelu's sig breaks the My Lego Network Wiki:Signature Policy-- 22:46, April 21, 2010 (UTC) @Flex: You mean the pictue next to the buttons like "move" "edit" etc? I'm not sure if those can be changed. @Joesman: I know, I sent Gelu a message about that a few days ago, but he hasnt responded. Ill send another message tonight. 00:12, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Color Hey, I made a store and I wanted to add color to it,How do I do that? (I'm not a programmer so I wouldn't know advanced stuff like this. 15:20, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :If you mean colored text, it is if i remember right. A small thing: It might be helpful to create an account so that people can remember who you are. IP addresses are hard to remember. 22:23, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :I want to have the whole background blue,and I cannot make an account because I am under 13. Is it my grammar that fooled you? ::This should work: BG color is the background, FG is the text color. (The text color for individual sections can be changed using the color template.) Your grammar is very good also. 21:17, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I cannot thank you enough!- Code Barnstar 00:33, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. Ill add this if I ever get around to doing an update again. Also the page is specialy protected that way so that users wont go around using it on their userpages and all that and having another big code epidemic like with the curved border sigs. I don't much like when EVERYONE uses almost the exact same code over and over and over again... It gets boring... :I know what you mean. I just wanted to be able to see some of the code you used for the custom user boxes. It looks better than regular ones. 01:16, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ::They are pretty cool. Alot of the custom userbox code is very similar to the curved sigs code by the way. ::Oh. Well, I guess I should start studying some more code. 02:01, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :::yeah his code is pretty amazing and the boxes are fantastic.I should give him a barnstar-- 11:36, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::The code I'm working on for my next userpage update is WAAYY better, but I'm not really sure if I will release it or not. Currently it looks alittle... crowded 19:24, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ah, the suspense....... 21:39, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :Yea I guess there is alot of suspense. I was planning to release it a month or so ago, when I got to 6000 edits, but I discovered that the code that I was using was not compatible with browsers other than firefox, and after that I ended up changing almost all of it to be at least mostly compatible with Safari and Chrome. 23:30, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, that must be a pain. 23:32, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ::SSgt You can actually view the source by manually making it an edit page. :) 03:52, May 17, 2010 (UTC) help Do you know how to make the background transparent in images. -- 04:33, May 17, 2010 (UTC) I'd suggest using the GIMP. You need to add a alpha layer and then delete the white (or other) background. 07:29, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Is GIMP a free download program? 15:21, May 17, 2010 (UTC) yeah it is-- 15:22, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Admin help Can you please see this: Template talk:Shop Barnstar Thanks. 01:15, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Trade Please, HELP, I need some items for rank 5. Gypsum, Loose Sparks, and Pipes. I will trade ALMOST anything. PLEASE HELP. 19:50, May 19, 2010 (UTC) mikecs1 :I don't have any of these things, but try the trade market or the official store, or a personal store. 22:44, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Hi there Hey Mackmoron, could you check this out: My_Lego_Network_Wiki:Requests_for_Adminship/Archives#SSgtGriffin ?? Thanks. 23:49, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :Voted. 02:54, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. 02:57, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah, we have some new users: Cheshire Pi (or Pi), and Steelersrule12 (or Steels). They are new to wikis and need lots of help with wiki markup, etc. I've been helping them so far, and you could help in case I missed something important. 03:00, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :OK, for now it looks like you've done a pretty good job explaining stuff, but I'll help if they seem confused or anything. 03:03, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, and I noticed that you'll be away for a couple of weeks so I'll stop bothering you and let you do your work. 03:04, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :Well I'l still be on a few times a week (my work hasn't even stared yet, but the teacher said it would early next week). I just figured I should put that message up on my page a few days in advance so that people know about it, and also since I don't exactly know when I should put it up anyway because the work could start at any moment. 03:08, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Ok then. 03:09, May 28, 2010 (UTC)